


I feel like I win when I lose

by bennettmp339



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky likes steve in the uniform., M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Uniform Kink, make sure your ray gun won't jam before you take on the Avengers, sex against a window, sort of (there are changes to it), the blue stealth suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennettmp339/pseuds/bennettmp339
Summary: Bucky has a thing for Steve in the suit. A serious thing.





	I feel like I win when I lose

**Author's Note:**

> This is for MCU Kink Bingo, bingo square N-1, character is in uniform. 
> 
> Thank you to Cryo-bucky for the prompt.
> 
> The title is from the song [ "Waterloo" by ABBA ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0RzhMHIsFMbOGh0oWDvNNK?si=Da6BQz4-S8Wt7z4KaIRmzQ).  
> Andersson, Benny, Fältskog, Agnetha A., Lyngstad, Anni-Frid, and Ulvaeus, Björn K. (1974). Waterloo. [Recorded by ABBA]. On _Waterloo_. [Audio File]. Stockholm, Sweden: Polar Music.

It wasn’t an 'every mission' sort of thing. Not even most missions. Just sometimes. When the fates aligned, and everything was perfect. Usually, Steve showered in the team locker room or in the decontamination showers at the Tower, depending on the situation. His uniform had been confiscated on more than one occasion to test for contaminants and other toxins. If there were any rips or tears, he was to turn it over to the Quartermaster before he left for his rooms at the Tower, regardless of how small the tears seemed to him. And, Steve, like most of the Avengers, preferred to shower before being debriefed, which helped ensure that his uniform was cleaned and returned to the Quartermaster before he even got back to the his rooms. But, on the occasions that he made it back to the quarters that he and Bucky shared, he pounded him into the mattress before the uniform came off. You see, seeing Steve in the uniform, all official and Avenger-y, it got Bucky going. Really going. 

The Avengers had assembled, but the current resident moronic asshole scientist had been rounded up with a single shot from one of Clint’s tranquilizing arrows, the ones designed to take down the Hulk, if need be. Asshole scientist of the week went down and stayed down while Steve watched with dawning disbelief that _that was all he had_ , that the scientist didn’t have anything that really merited a full assemble. Just a ray gun that had apparently jammed instead of firing, letting Clint take the shot with the tranq.

After the scientist was down, Tony swooped in to grab the gun before anyone else could, and Steve directed the local law enforcement and the Homeland Security liaison in freeing the hostages from the bank vault and locking up the scientist. Buy the time Clint joined them on the ground, the site was secure and the Avengers could leave. They trooped on over to the Quinjet and took it straight back to the Tower, Clint piloting since Stark had taken the ray gun back to the lab for analysis ahead of the clean up. 

Once at the Tower, Bruce headed to the kitchen to get a start on dinner, as it was his turn to cook, while Natasha decided to go to the gym. She was joined by Clint, who wanted to ‘get in some actual target practice,’ and Thor, who wanted to do the obstacle course Steve had raved about at the last team dinner. Designed for the enhanced supersoldier or Tony in the suit, it would be a challenge for Thor to complete before dinner. Steve, however, went back to his rooms. 

Bucky hadn’t joined them on this mission, having had enough experience with mad scientists for a lifetime. He’d taken the time to bake dessert for the team dinner, rich chocolate cupcakes with chocolate chips and icing that was just-this-side of too sweet. When Steve returned to their rooms, he was sitting on the couch, reading a thick book. Steve dropped the famed shield against the floor near the door, and stalked his way towards Bucky, who looked up and smiled. 

“You ready?” Steve asked, bodily crowding Bucky against the couch, using his legs to push open Bucky’s thighs. Bucky nodded eagerly, running his fingers up and down Steve’s sides, feeling the rough texture of the strange breathable yet durable material Stark had created specifically for the uniform. Steve was still wearing his fingerless gloves, the padding against the palm perfect for catching the rebounding shield, and the padding against his knuckles protecting him from scraping his knuckles to shit when he needed to punch things with his superstrength. He was wearing a version of the blue stealth suit that everyone loved, designed to be both flexible and durable. There were subtle red accents against the white star and on the panels that went across his stomach. 

“As soon as I heard that the scientist was in custody and you were on your way back to the Tower, I prepped myself for you,” Bucky said, shifting on the sofa, a noticeable bulge forming in his sweatpants. “I didn’t want anything to slow you down before you could fuck me in that uniform.”

“I can do that.” Steve hauled Bucky off the sofa and backed him up against the floor to ceiling window, roughly kissing him, lightly thrusting his hips against Bucky’s. They made out, Bucky’s back pressed against the cool glass, for several minutes, Bucky running his hands up and down all he could reach of Steve’s uniformed body. Steve pulled back from Bucky long enough to pull Bucky’s sweatpants down and a condom from one of the pouches of his utility belt. He gave Bucky’s dick a few strong strokes, making him whimper, before checking to see if he needed any more lube. Satisfied, Steve unzipped the zipper he’d made Tony install, and pulled himself out of his uniform. He tore open the condom and rolled it down his hard length, before lifting Bucky up and pressing him against the glass, New York City displayed below them. With one smooth move, Steve pressed his dick into Bucky, continuing until he bottomed out. 

The stayed like that, Steve completely sheathed within Bucky, and Bucky pressed against the glass, legs wrapped around Steve’s narrow waist. Their lips met, and Steve started thrusting hard, one hand bracing himself against the glass, the other supporting Bucky. Bucky tightened his grip on Steve’s waist and urged him to thrust harder, shifting himself until Steve found the best angle, his dick rubbing against Bucky’s prostate on every powerful thrust. 

Steve’s thrusts became erratic, before he came with a sigh into Bucky’s mouth. He was still so hard inside Bucky, with at least one more climax before he was done for the night. He leaned back enough to get his hand around Bucky’s dick, working him until he came with a hoarse shout. They stayed joined together as Bucky came down from his orgasm, sloppily making out with Bucky’s legs still wrapped around Steve’s waist, until Steve couldn’t take it anymore, thrusting gently until he came for a second time, Bucky clenching down on him as hard as he could as he came. 

After a quiet sigh, Steve stepped away from the window, his dick still buried in Bucky, and walked towards their bed. There, he slid out of Bucky before gently laying him on the bed. Bucky watched him remove his condom and strip out of his uniform, before Steve joined him on the bed. They cuddled together, kissing softly, as they fell asleep.


End file.
